As is generally well known, railway vehicle truck mounted brake riggings employing a pair of spaced-apart beams, force-transmitting members and force transfer levers have been used extensively in the railway industry. However, there is a need to simply and economically accommodate truck bolsters of various configurations as well as to change the force ratios of such truck mounted brake riggings.